


I'm your biggest fan

by thinice77



Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: Bam Margera - Freeform, M/M, Vam, Ville Valo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bam surprises Ville after a show</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your biggest fan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, I own no one and sadly, make no money from this.

It was dark and hot in the narrow back corridor of a nameless arena where Ville now found himself pinned some what willingly against the wall.  
“My fucking God you are so hot after a show.” Bam groaned into the Finnish singer's straining neck, licking at the endless amounts of sweat there. Drinking in the smell of beer, cigarettes and Ville's post-show scent.  
“Bam, not now, not here—oh shit....” Ville tried to squirm away from strong demanding hands on his body, now pawing at his crotch. One of Bam's hands kneaded urgently at Ville's trapped erection, the other unzipped his own pants. “Baaaammmmm....you are a wicked one...” the singer tutted in his baritone voice.  
“I'm your biggest fan Valo. And I'm fucking hot for you.” Bam replied bluntly in that classic sarcastic “I'm a mischievous fuck” voice and proceeded to maneuver his cock with Ville's into his hand. Both young men moaned in dueling octaves as they pumped and writhed against the slick heat of their cocks thrusting in Bam's calloused hands. Ville tried grasping at the wall to hold himself up gulping in air as his friend jerked them both off. Bam half supported the the Finnish singer against himself and the wall, his hands gripping ever tighter around their oozing cocks. “Yesyesyes Bam Bam, vittu vittu....” A building chorus of Finnish swears babbled forth from Ville's lips as his head lolled forward onto his friend's shoulder.  
“Dirty...little....Finnish boy....” Bam grunted in delight, now pumping his hands fast around their cocks for all they were worth. “Cum for me—your biggest goddamn fan Valo....do it!!” the skater hissed, lost in the momentum of their ecstasy. An entire scale of vulgar vocal delight echoed down the hall as Ville bit down on the hard muscle of Bam's shoulder, he could feel his entire body seize up as his orgasm ripped through him. Bam growled and laughed as teeth marked is flesh, his and Ville's hot load gushing into his hands to drip down the front of them to the floor. They stayed like that for a few moments for fear of falling down.  
Shaking and gasping, both of them slowly disengaged from each other, smeary make-up and glassy eyes drank the sight of each others faces, sloppy smiles were exchanged as they did their best to put themselves back in order long enough to make it back to the band's dressing room.  
“You, Bam Bam are not only my biggest fan, it seems you are my favorite fan as well.” Ville flashed his trademark smile at the skater. “Heh, yeah and you are my favorite fuck buddy.” Bam licked some of their mixed cum from his finger with a sinister smirk. “Let's go tie one on. I still need you to autograph....”  
“Hmm? Autograph what my dearest Bam?”  
“My ass.”


End file.
